


He doesn’t feel the same

by IrelandStiles



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Cyrus have been avoiding Jonah cuz he gets a little nervous around him, Jonah notice that and when he ask him what´s going on, Cyrus had to make one choice, to tell or not to tell him how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar.

Cyrus had officially broken up with Iris, I Mean he couldn´t be with her if he doesn’t really like her. That´s is just not good for them.  
-So…You and Iris…are officially over?-ask Buffy to Cyrus  
-Yep, this man is single again.  
-Hey guys!-Jonah show up behind the two teenagers and make Cyrus jump scare.  
-Hey…Jo…Jo…Jonah.  
-Listen man, I’m really sorry about you and Iris.  
-Yeah…but I’m fine.  
-I’m here for you bro- Jonah gave Cyrus a little punch on his arm, but Cyrus still made a pain face after he leaves.  
-So...when are you gonna tell Jonah you like him?  
-What?? I’m not gonna tell him that, that´s one of the least things I’ll ever tell him, if not the least. In fact when are you gonna tell Marty you like him?  
-What? No I don´t like him-She said nervous- But don´t change the subject we were talking about you, so answer my question.  
-I already told you I’m not telling him!  
-Why not?  
-Because of three reasons, 1.He doesn’t like guys; 2.Andi likes him, 3.Im super scare  
-Ok, 1. Don´t be scare, be brave! 2. How do you know he doesn’t like boys, well…I mean yeah there´s a big chance he doesn’t and 3.Yes Andi like him. You know what I understand why you won´t tell him.  
-Thank you.  
-But when are you gonna tell Andi that you like Jonah?  
-Well first I have to tell her that I like guys.  
-You are right and that´s gonna be…?  
-Soon, speaking of me liking boys, can I just say how cute Marty is? I think you should definitely go and tell him how you feel.  
-I told you, I don´t like him.  
-C´mon Buffy! If you don´t tell him I will.  
-You are gonna tell him that you like him?  
-No, I tell him that YOU like him  
-Are you really?  
-Nop, I´ll be really nervous even thought is not my love life.  
The two teenagers start laughing and walk inside school.  
After that Cyrus start avoiding Jonah, it just that he feels weird around him, more like sad, especially seeing him always talking to Andi, I guess you can say he was jealous, but he wasn't mad at all, he was happy for his friend, but he was sad for him. So that's why he try to ignore Jonah as much as he could, every time they run up to each other after they said hi to each other Cyrus just run away as fast as he could, or he just came up with some excuses to get avoid talking to him. Jonah notice that, he was worry he was losing his friend, what have he done? Or what did he said that was making Cyrus act like that?

-Hey Andi  
-Hey Jonah  
they both said with a big smile  
-I was wondering if you like....-Jonah saw Cyrus walking in the school hallway so he tries to get his, attention-Hey Cyrus!!  
-Hey am...-The boy said nervous-I gotta go...do...stuffs...over there-Than he just ran away from them.  
-Do you know what's up with Cyrus?  
-What do you mean?-Andi said  
-It's just he seems a little weird recently  
-He's being acting normal with Buffy and me.  
-Well not with me.  
One day the "Good hair crew" was hanging out in the park just talking and stuffs, but Andi was craving for an ice-cream so she left her friends alone for a little bit.  
-I was thinking...-Buffy start talking-That maybe this is the perfect moment for you to tell Andi your feelings for Jonah.  
-First I have to tell her that i like boys and about the Jonah part, I make up my mind I’m not telling her.  
-Why not?  
-Cuz what's the point anyways? I mean he clearly likes her, besides is not like he's ever gonna like me, and if he does I don't want to compete with one of my best friends just for a guy.  
-I know but...  
-Hey guys look who I found-Andi show up with an ice-cream in her hands, interrupting Buffy  
Cyrus realising that person was Jonah he start to get a little nervous-Ring Ring- the brunette tried to imitate his phone ringing and then he grab his phone from his pocket.  
-Oh look!! My mom is calling me, well I gotta go.  
-No wait.  
To stop him from leaving, Jonah grab him by the arm, which made Cyrus feel a tingle-Can we talk?  
-I...ah...am...my mom is call…  
-Sure, you boys go talk and we'll be over there-Buffy interrupt him  
-What's....-Andi start talking  
-C'mon Andi, Let´s let the boy have some...guy talk, they haven't being talking in a while, I’m sure they have some things to discuss-Buffy grab her friends arm away from the 2 boys  
-What..Do you wanna talk about?  
\- Isn't obvious? You´ve been avoiding me all this week and came up with some random excuses just too literally ran away from me.  
-Really? I haven´t notice it.  
-Come on Cyrus, tell me what´s going on.  
-Nothing.  
-Please, tell me  
-Nothing, really I’m…I’m ok.

Cyrus really want to tell him, he want it to tell him that he likes him, but he was so scared, he knew Jonah won´t feel the same way about him and he didn´t want to lose his friend. Besides he has to tell Andi first I mean she and Jonah are kinda like a thing now, right, he didn´t want to lose her as a friend either 

-If you were really fine, you wouldn´t being avoiding me, please tell me what´s happening? Is it something that I do or say?  
-What? No! You didn´t do nothing!  
-Then why don´t you tell me what are you acting like that?  
-I…can´t, you won´t look at me in the same way, you would hate me, you would think I’m a freak, a weirdo, you would…regret the day you ever met me and…  
-Cyrus, Cyrus- Jonah grab him by the arms so he could stop talking and concentrate on him- There´s no way I’m gonna regret that, now please tell, what´s going on?  
¨Tell him¨ Cyrus heard a voice in his head ¨I can´t, he would hate, and Andi would too, besides I’m afraid he might… ¨ -I like you- Cyrus said, it was like the words take over him  
Jonah smile a little confuse- I like you too man, you are one of the coolest friends I ever had.  
-No Jonah I like you-Cyrus sight-I mean I really like you.  
, -What do you mean?  
-I mean I don´t like you just as a friend.  
-Wh…What? Why?  
-Why? You are Jonah Beck! Why wouldn´t I?  
-Since…since when you realize that?-he start moving his hands away from his friends arms  
-I guess I always had a thing for you and when we start being friends, this am…thing start growing on me and after that sport game that we went I realize that this thing was actually… feelings  
-Oh so…  
-But don´t worry that´s ok, you don´t have to say anything, I know that I would never have a chance on you, I just really want it to say it and you were asking me what´s going and….look it´s ok if you hate me now and you don´t wanna talk to me ever again.  
-Why would you think that?  
-Cuz I know that you don´t feel like me, about me and…well you know  
-Cyrus I…I think I like…have the thing as you  
-The same thing as in….  
-As in the same way you feel about me  
-WHAT?? ARE YOU SERIOUS??-Cyrus start screaming- But…how…when…I need to sit down-the boy sit on a bench-No I need to stand up-then the boy get up-No I need to sit, no get up, no sit down, no get up, no….  
-Cyrus stop it, c´mon let´s sit down- Jonah grabbed him and they both sit down on the bench  
-Why do you mean you have the same thing as me? Does that mean that you like…  
-I don´t know…maybe?  
-Since…since when?  
-Since the game, I mean I always thought you were an amazing friend and I had the best time with you, but the other time in the game I feel…something, something…weird I think, something different, you know?  
-I know-Cyrus smile- And…why do you like me?  
-Because you are Cyrus Goodman!  
-Whoa.  
-And even though I broke up with Amber because I start feeling something for Andi-Oh Cyrus forgot about her, he suddenly start feeling a little bad-I guess a little part of me, also broke up with her because of you  
-Double Whoa.  
-Remember when you told me you kiss Iris?  
-Yeah.  
-Well I was a little bit jealous.  
-Triple Whoa- Cyrus said with a big smile  
-And yes I do have feelings for Andi, I mean I´ve being following her and talking to her a lot, I guess you can say I…like…her  
Cyrus felt sad again, it kinda hurt him hearing Jonah talk about Andi in that way, it always has, but he want to be happy for her, he just have a lot of mix up feelings about this situation.  
-Am…yeah I already notice that.  
-But I’m still figuring out, what´s going on between you and…me, and now that you told me that it just make it harder.  
-Oh…sorry.  
-No that´s ok-the two boys smile-You have a really cute smile.

_That comment just make Cyrus smile even more, he shouldn´t feel so happy because of Andi but at that moment he didn´t care that much I mean Jonah Freaking Beck said he has a cute smile! Jonah Beck said he have a really cute smile! Jonah Back said that! That´s all he was thinking about_

_-You have a really cute smile too; I always want it to tell you that._  
The two boys start laughing, Cyrus always want it a moment like that and Jonah was staring to realize that maybe he also did.  
-Look about what you said…  
-What did I say?  
-About you saying that there are no way you have a chance with me…-they both look at each other´s eyes  
-Yeah…? - Cyrus said a little sad, scare, anxious, confuse and happy, like he said he have some mix up feelings about this  
-That´s not true-Jonah grab Cyrus hand and the two boys start laughing 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate to Astrospace who suggest i should do another chapter, thanks so much!!
> 
> P.d: Sorry for my grammar (English is not my original language, that´s why i don´t use the word ¨whom¨ haha)

After what happened the other day in the park with Cyrus, Jonah has been so confuse, I mean if he was already confuse, after what he told him he get completely clueless. He pass from following Andi everywhere to follow Cyrus. And then he asks his self, should he tell Andi how he feels? But…what was he even feeling? Does that mean that he…? Aghh he didn´t now, well maybe he did. He was about to find out cuz right now he was about to spend some time with Cyrus.  
Cyrus was not an exception, he was also thinking about the other day, although he wasn´t confuse, he was sure about his feeling for Jonah and he sure was enjoying all this time with Jonah, but then he think about Andi, every time he was with her, he keep thinking: ¨I should tell her my about my feelings for Jonah¨ but he was scare, what if she gets mad with him? He feels really bad. But then he thinks: ¨Maybe I shouldn´t tell her, I mean Jonah seems to like her more than me (well that if he really likes me) so maybe that´s not a big deal.  
-Cyrus, Hey Cyrus-Buffy´s voice interrupt him from his thoughts, he was looking at the window of The Spoon- Are you alright?  
-Sure.  
-Really cuz you have eat any of your baby taters? - Andi ask  
-Oh yeah-he grabs a baby tater and eat it right away- Yummy as always- he smile  
-It seems like you were thinking about something-Buffy ask  
-Oh yeah…it was…nothing - he said a little nervous  
But Buffy knew what he was thinking about  
The three friends turn to the way of the door when they heard it was opening it was Andi the one who gets a big surprise.  
-Dad!-she said running to Bowie´s arm  
-Hey!  
-What are you doing here?  
-Well I thought you may like some father/Daughter time….and perhaps some Mother time?  
-Really is Bex coming too?  
-Well I don´t know but maybe we can convince her-he smile  
-Am…guys do you mind if I….?-she start asking  
-Of course not-her friends said  
After she leaves Buffy turns her head to Cyrus- You were thinking about Jonah a few minutes ago, am I right?  
-What?...no…-he said in squeaky. He wasn´t lying, I mean yeah he was thinking about him but he was also thinking about Andi  
-What do you guys talk about the other day?  
-Am…it was not a big deal -he lie, they talk about something really big!- He just ask me about why I was avoiding him, but now everything is fine.  
-Are you sure you´re not gonna tell Andi?  
-I don´t know, I’m so scare, what if she hates me?  
-Why would she?  
-Cuz I being spending so much time with Jonah recently, I’m afraid she may think I’m steeling her man or something.  
-Well tell her that´s not your intention. Besides what´s the problem, it´s not like he feels the same about you, am I right?  
-R…right-the boy think about what Jonah tell him the other day-I….I gotta go-he stands up and leave the restaurant  
When the boy start running he accidently get in the way of someone and that someone was…-Hey…Jo…nah...nah- Cyrus made an awkward face did he really just said that? Did he really just call Jonah Beck Jonah-nah, of course he did, he was still nervous around Jonah.  
-Hey C´guy.  
-Cyrus, what happened? Why did you just….?-Buffy came out screaming for Cyrus of The spoon with a paper bag but he stop when he saw him with Jonah-You forgot your Baby taters.  
-Oh….thanks-his friend grab the bag  
-I´ll leaves you guys alone-then Buffy left, making a little smirk.  
-What are you doing here?  
-I was looking for you, I came to your house and you weren´t there so I figure out you where here.  
-Woow…I mean, well yes here I am- Cyrus said with a huge smile in his face  
-There´s that smile again-Jonah tell him smiling  
Cyrus blush a little bit to that comment remembering what he told him the other day- Am….why…why you were looking for me?  
-I want it to see if you want to hang out or something.  
-Really? Yes of course, where? Doesn’t matter where I´ll say yes.  
-He he, well I was thinking maybe The Spoon?  
-Yeah, maybe we can finish this- Cyrus lift the paper bag  
-Alright let´s go inside  
And so the boys spent the evening talking and eating in The Spoon, even though they have been spending so much time together this moment feel different, it kinda felt like a date they had so much fun Cyrus didn´t want it to be over, so when they walk to their houses he hope it was a long way home. While they were walking, Cyrus almost grab Jonah´s hand by accident (or wasn´t an accident?), he blush a little bit.  
-So…sorry-the Goodman boy excuse his self  
But the Beck boy just smile at that and then he grabs his hand. Cyrus was in completely shock when he felt his hand in the other´s boy hand, the he think: ¨Is this really happening? , Am I Dreaming? Is Jonah Beck holding my hand? Am I, Cyrus Goodman really holding hands with Jonah Beck? ¨ He only grab his hand thigh, he sure didn´t want this moment to be over, but unfortunately it was over when they arrive at the Goodman house, suddenly the he felt a little sad  
-Am…this is my house.  
-Yeah…I know, I´ve been here before  
-Yeah you have, am….-Cyrus start blushing, and he blush even more when he find his self looking at Jonah´s lips  
-Are you alright C´guy? Your face is so red right now-Then Jonah touch Cyrus forehead and it only made the boy tingle and blush even more  
-I’m….-his voice start cracking-I’m fine…I´ll better go inside-he was about to became a human tomato of how red he was  
-Alright-Jonah wave to his friend while he was slowly leaving his house-Bye  
-Bye  
Then the Goodman boy ran inside his room, he start smiling, laughing and blushing even more (if that’s even possible) he was so happy, I mean they just hold hands, they hold hands while they were walking! He just had the best time with Jonah; did he just have a date with him? Ok maybe it wasn´t but he want it to think that, he want it to live with that happy lie.  
And that’s how Cyrus Goodman just had his first date with Jonah Beck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate: To everyone who read this and left kudos, it´s probably not many people but it means so much to me!!  
> .  
> This is the last episode!! Hope you like it!! Im sorry if it is a little weird or things seem to fast it´s just that I kinda forgot a huge part of this chapter and I tried to work things out

The next day Cyrus gets up so early, he was so excited to see his friends, especially Jonah. He want it to talk to his friend of the amazing time he had with his...friend…crush? Doesn’t matter cuz he wasn´t gonna tell them especially the way he want it to tell them, cuz what he really want it to say is that he just had his first date (the ones with Iris didn´t count).  
-Hello Ladies-He said to his friends in a really really happy voice and a huge smile on his face  
-Well someone´s in a good mood-Andi said while the ¨The good hair crew¨¨ walk inside school  
-Well sure I am.  
-And why is that? What did you do yesterday?-Buffy said with a smirk in his face, she was obviously thinking about what happened yesterday  
But Cyrus was embarrassed and he mouth ¨Stop it¨ to her while he blush a little bit, she only mouth back ¨Sorry¨  
-What did…you do yesterday?-Andi ask  
-Nothing, nothing- again he felt sorry for lying to his friend  
-And why so happy?  
-I…I ate some really good waffles in the morning-he said trying not to sound guilty-But hey! Tell us how was your day with your dad?  
-It was amazing, we went to the movies and we spent hours there and we even ran into Jonah and his family-now she blush a little  
-Oohh Jonah-Buffy said in a playful voice, but then she look at Cyrus- I mean yeah Jonah-she said like it was no big deal-oh she sure was in a problem  
-So…what happened with Jonah?-Cyrus asks  
-Not much, we just kinda talk for a while then he just went back to his family, we haven´t been talking that much recently, I don´t know why.  
-Well that´s….weird-the boy said, even though he knew why  
-Speaking of Jonah…-Buffy point at the other boy who later join them.  
-Hey guys-he said with a smile and  
When his eyes met the other boy’s eyes, they both blush a little bit. Cyrus saw Andi and then saw Jonah and his smile turn into a little sad face. He had to tell Andi.  
-Andi?-He ask  
-Can I….talk to you alone?  
-Am…sure-she said a little confuse  
Later they walked away from their friends.  
-So what do you wanna talk about?-she asks  
-Andi I….I…I…-he began stutter-I have to tell you something…something really important-¨I have to tell her¨ he think-Am…can we talk after school?-¨but not now¨  
-Alright, how about at The Spoon?  
-Yeah, that would be great-he was relief she said that, The Spoon was kinda like his safe place, more like his favorite place after he got that ¨Date¨ with Jonah  
School for Cyrus was usually long, like really long, but today it felt like 5 minutes, he wasn´t ready to talk to Andi and the fact that Jonah ask him if he want it to hang out later, only made it harder, he want it to say ¨Yes, yes, yes please¨ but one, that would sound so desperate and two he has to talk to Andi even if he didn´t want to.  
-So what did you want it to tell me that was really important?-Andi ask when they sit in their usual booth  
-Andi I….I….I am…I…Andi I…-he was so nervous and scare he couldn’t stop stuttering  
-What´s going on? I’m getting a little worry.  
-I…I…  
-Just tell me-she touch his hand, he didn´t felt a tingle like he use to feel when Jonah grab his hand but he felt something else, he felt support from his friend, that made him smile  
-Andi I like boys-he said so fast and later closed his eyes, he wasn´t going to open them until Andi say something, it made him feel safe.  
-Cyrus-she said but he kept his eyes close-Cyrus C´mon look at me- but her eye were still close- It´s ok-he slowly open them  
-What did you say?  
-It´s ok-she smile  
-Really? You don´t think I’m different or weird or gross or something?  
-Of course not.  
-Wow, thanks-he smile  
-For how long did you know?  
-For…quite a while.  
-Does anybody else know?  
-Just Buffy.  
-For how long?  
-Little less than quite a while-he chuckles  
-And why didn´t you tell me? You were afraid I wouldn´t t support you?  
-What? No!-that almost sound like Andi was a bad friend and she wasn´t-I was just afraid to tell anyone and Buffy was just there when I sitting in here thinking about this whole think  
-Alright. And…you already have your eye on someone?-she said with a smirk  
-Am…no-he lie, of course he does, he just couldn´t tell her cuz the boy he has a crush on was the same as her.  
-Mm…but hey, how did you realize this? Are you sure no boy made you think….  
-Hey, look our baby taters are here-he interrupt her, he couldn´t let her talk anymore cuz the boy knew the conversation would end up being about Jonah and he wasn´t ready to talk about that, even know that was the whole point of this.  
The next day Cyrus felt better, yeah he still haven´t tell Andi that he likes Jonah, but hey he tell her that he likes boys, I mean that something, right? Besides Jonah told him that he have a thing for him besides he hold his hand the other day, he should also tell Andi something. He did told Buffy about his conversation and she was so happy for him until she ask him about that Jonah thing and he said he haven´t tell her. But that didn´t stop to have a good day cuz today he was going to Frisbee practice and that means seeing his crush and it also means happy Cyrus.  
-Hey C´guy- Jonah gave Cyrus a fist bump  
¨A fist bump? I was excepting more like a hug but ok¨ Cyrus think- Hey J´guy-he smile  
-You are doing so great today.  
-Well I´m just giving you guys some water  
-You are doing so much than that-he smile and his dimples show up, oh that boy´s dimples are gonna be the end of Cyrus one of this days  
-Yep, I´m also giving you snacks, courtesy of my mom-he grab the bowl of fruit and smile  
-As always you crack me up Cyrus- Jonah grab for a little bit Cyrus chin and later he leave back to his game  
That touch made Cyrus felts a huge tingle all over his body, even know it was little and fast, the boy couldn’t stop feeling that. His day just got even better.  
Bu then things went back to the way they were when he saw Jonah and Andi arriving together at the school, the past days they have spent so much time together, ¨maybe he already figure out who he likes more¨ Cyrus think. He was sad a little sad but hey her friend was happy so he was kinda ok.  
-Hey Cyrus-Andi said  
-Hey.  
-Hey C´guy-Jonah gave him a fist bump  
-Hey…Jonah the best….amm….Jonah?-he said a little nervous, he was trying to come up with a cool nickname but he didn´t came up with anything  
-Haha you´re so funny man-Jonah smile and his dimples show up, that made Cyrus blush, again  
-Are you sure you´re not sick man? Cuz you are getting a little red again  
-Am…no I´m cool JoJo, I am cooler than a Cool-aid-he said a little nervous  
-Alright, well I´ll see you later guys  
-Bye Jonah!-Cyrus wave him good bye as the boy left  
-Am…Cyrus? Can I ask you something? It´s a…personal question  
-Is it about your hair?  
-What? No! What´s wrong with my hair?  
-I mean I know that you are having a bad hair day but still you´re part of the Good Hair Crew so it doesn’t look that bad  
-It´s not about my hair, it´s about you.  
-What´s going on?  
-Do you…do you like Jonah?  
-What?? Me??... Nooo!! …Why would you…think that?-he said in a squeaky nervous voice  
-Cuz every time you talk to him you act so nervous, I mean right now you are acting all weird.  
-Well I´m always nervous  
-Yeah but with him you´re different, besides you´re always blushing  
-Well I don´t….i don´t like him, I mean liking him? How could I ever…I mean there´ no way I could… I mean...-he was really nervous-I…I…I´m a really bad liar.  
-Yeah.  
-Look Andi I´m really sorry please don´t hate me, I didn´t mean to like him  
-It´s ok, really.  
-I tried not to, I tried to look at him as a bad guy, but I just remember how sweet and nice he is, I mean you know how hard it´s to not like him.  
-Cyrus, It´s fine really.  
-Really? Oh thanks, you are such a nice friend, don’t worry it´s not like I would steal your man or something.  
-It´s ok, I won´t hate, no guy is gonna get in our friendship.  
-Thanks again Andi-he hug her  
-Can I….ask you something else?-she ended the hug  
-Yeah what´s up?  
-Do you think Jonah likes you?  
-Me? Well I don´t think so, what make you think that?-he said thinking on the what he told him the other day, he kinda was lying but also he wasn´t sure if he still like him.  
-Well there´s this time when he won´t stop spending time with you  
-But he also spent time with you before and he is spending time with you now.  
-Yeah but he seems…like he is somewhere else you know? Also it kinda seems like he´s trying to tell me something but he won´t do it.  
-What do you think he is trying to tell you?  
-I don´t know, but….I´m thinking maybe you know.  
-Yeah….maybe.

A few days later, on a weekend Jonah wake Cyrus up with a message  
J: Hey Cyrus.  
C: Hey   
J: Are you busy later today?  
C: No, why?  
J: I was wondering if you like to hang out in the park later, I have something to tell you.  
C: Sure see you later  
J: Ok see you then ;)  
Cyrus wonder what he was going to tell him, he ask his self if it has something to do with what he´s been trying to tell Andi. He smile at the thought of what could be  
-Hey.  
-Hey  
The two boys smile when they saw each other, they sat in the bench of the other day  
-What is the you wanna it to tell me?-Cyrus ask  
-I…talk to Andi the other day.  
-Oh….and…what do you…talk about?  
-About me and her.  
-Oh…and it all end up well?  
-Yeah, actually really well, I told her that I like someone else.  
-Well…good for her, so who is this lucky lady?-he look away from Jonah  
-Cyrus?  
-Yeah?  
-Look at me-he smile and grab the boy´s chin-It´s you  
-Me?  
-Yeah, you are the lucky guy, all this time I have been spending with Andi is cuz I´ve been trying to tell her that I like you.  
-Oh wow-he smile back-And she was ok with it?  
-Yeah she took it really well  
-She is a good friend  
-I know  
-Well I...I…like you too  
-I know-the two boys hold hands-It always have been you Cyrus,I´m sorry it took me so much to realize that  
-It´s ok-he smile  
-Oh boy I´m crazy for that smile-Jonah grab Cyrus´s cheeks  
-And I for those dimples-Cyrus grab Jonah´s cheeks  
Suddenly Cyrus felt Jonah´s lips on his; it was like he imagine all this time. When the kiss stops both of the boys start blushing  
-That was…that was…juts…I…-Cyrus start stutter  
-Great for our first kiss as Boyfriends?-Jonah ask with a smirk  
-Yeah, it was- and suddenly he turn into a human tomato as he hold hands with his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is my first Jyrus fanfiction, if you really like it (which probably you won´t cuz my writing sucks) I could make a 2nd part :)  
> Update: Thanks for the Kudos and the 1k hits!!


End file.
